Party Monster
by Tarts Wardrobe
Summary: PARTY MONSTER IS BEING RE-WRITTEN. LOOK FOR MY NEW FIC "WILD WORLD" TO READ IT. I WILL NOT BE ADDING ANYMORE TO THIS FIC.
1. Halfway Home

**PARTY MONSTER  
**A _Digimon_ Fanfic  
By Mobiles Give You Cancer

**H A L F W A Y H O M E**

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Digimon... sadly.

* * *

"Couldn't you have been a little more creative?" Screamed Satoe Tachikawa, "For Christ's Sake! Mena is my best friend!"

Keisuke Tachikawa spoke in a low voice, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way…"

Satoe shook her head violently, "Than how did you want me to find out? Huh? Wait until you left me and your daughter, leaving only a note? Huh? How did you want me to find out?"

Seventeen year-old Mimi Tachikawa sat on her bed, listening to everything her parents were saying. It wasn't a surprise to her that her father was having an affair. She had heard him and Mena in the den a few weeks ago, while her mother was out. She applied another coat of dark gray nail polish to her nails, as she heard her mother yell one final thing.

"I'm leaving!"

Her words were followed by the thumping of someone running up the stairs, and swinging Mimi's bedroom door open.

Satoe knew Mimi had to have heard all of that, but why wasn't her daughter at all fazed by this?

"Mimi?" She whispered, settling down beside her daughter on the bed.

"Hm?" she continued on with her nail polish.

"How would you feel about – about moving back to Odaiba?"

Four years ago, Mimi would've given anything to go back to Odaiba, back to her friends. But now, not so much. She hadn't talked to any of her old friends since she was like, thirteen.

"Whatever, mum."

-x-

Sora Takenouchi flipped through the pages of her magazine. It was the last week of summer, and she was bored out of her mind. She was soon joined by her mother, Toshiko.

"Hey mom." Sora said, flipping the page again. She began reading an interview with some actress.

"Hey, Sora. I was just about to leave for work, but you'll never guess who I just spoke to!"

Sora continued reading, "Who?"

"Satoe!" Toshiko exclaimed.

"Satoe?" Sora repeated, "Who is Satoe?"

Her mother smiled, she was clearly excited about this. "Satoe Tachikawa!"

Sora looked up from the page. "As – as in Mimi?" she asked.

Toshiko nodded her head, "They're moving back here!"

"_What_?!"

Sora hadn't seen Mimi since they were thirteen. And they hadn't spoken since than, either.

As her mother called goodbye, Sora got onto her computer, and logged onto her favourite social-networking site.

In the search bar, she typed in "Mimi Tachikawa". A second later, she was directed to a new page. There was a photo of a girl Sora hardly recognized. Her once bright, pink hair was now a shade darker than her natural cinnamon colour. Her big, honey eyes were lined with dark black eyeliner and her eyelashes were so thick and long.

She didn't look like the same girl who was once her best friend.

-x-

Mimi stared out the airplane window at the land below. They would be arriving in about two more hours. She looked at her mother in the seat beside her, furiously filing her long nails.

"It won't be long now, Meems!" she said, cheerfully. "I bet you can't wait to see all you're old friends!"

"Yeah," Mimi lied, "I can't wait."

She put in her earphones and turned on her iPod, which sent loud music blaring into her ears. It was so loud, she couldn't even make out the song, but it sounded good.

She closed her eyes and thought back to her last visit to Odaiba…

Four Years Ago

_She stood in her best friend Sora's room, crying. The two girls were thirteen years old._

_Between sobs, she managed to say "I - I can't believe you would do that to me!"_

_Sora didn't meet her best friends gaze. "I, I didn't mean to. Mimi, I'm so sorry…"_

_"You knew I liked him! I can't believe you would say that! To him! At my goodbye party!"_

_"I – I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry! Can't we just forget it? I'll even go talk to him, try to make things-"_

_Mimi shook her head. "Whatever." Was all she said, before giving a final goodbye. She was heading back to New York later that night. She wouldn't have to deal Sora ever again._

Present Day

"Meems! Mimi" Satoe shook her daughter awake; "We're here!" she was so excited.

Mimi woke up. She was so exhausted, and felt like shit. She rubbed her eyes, knowing she would just be smudging the black eyeliner she wore. But, she didn't care.

She followed her overly excited mother off of the plane, and into the terminal. They didn't need to collect anything. Everything had already been sent to their new house the previous week.

She remembered the last time she was in this airport. She had been crying, and part of her hated Sora, the other part of her was praying she'd come running through the airport to say a proper goodbye. Sora never came.

The two women walked outside, and got into a taxi. Mimi watched as all the familiar scenery passed by. There was the stadium where Sora and her went to see the Spice Girls live. Than, there was the building where she knew Matt's dad worked. He once brought Matt and her there for Career day. Next, they passed by Tai's apartment building, than Izzy's. All sorts of memories flew back at her. They didn't make her smile, nor did they make her sad. She didn't really care about any of it. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to see them.

Half an hour later, the taxi pulled up in front of a large, beautiful Victorian house. It was pale turquoise, with a porch wrapped all the way around. The window trims were white, along with the shutters and doors.

"Oh my!" Satoe breathed, stepping out of the cab. "It's beautiful."

Mimi had to agree. It was much nicer than where they were previously living. She felt her mother grab her hand and drag her along, as she made a run for the front door.

The inside was even more impressive. Clean, wood panelled floors, a spiralling staircase, marble countertops, and beautiful ceiling mouldings filled the space.

The two walked (or, in Satoe's case, ran) up the stairs. First, they looked into the master bedroom. It was huge, with a beautiful window over looking the front yard.

Next, was Mimi's room. It was just a bit smaller, and painted a bright green. Her window overlooked the large garden outback. The furniture had already been set up, Mimi sat on her mattress.

"What do you think?" Satoe asked, there were practically tears in her eyes.

"It's nice."

-x-

The four guys sat at their favourite bench in the park. It had been a tradition of theirs since sixth grade to meet here, the morning of the first day of school

"So did you hear?" Tai Kamiya asked. He was rolling a joint, leaning against the bench, sitting on his skateboard.

"Hear what?" Asked Matt Ishida, he took a swig of whatever he had in that bottle.

Joe Kido sighed, looking at his friends. "Are you guys sure you should be getting high, now? I mean we've got school in like, twenty minutes. And, Matt – that damn well better not be alcohol!"

"Chill, Kido. Now, did we hear what?" Matt asked again.

Tai passed the now-lit joint to Izzy Izumi, who stuck it between his lips and inhaled. "Tachikawa's back."

Izzy just about had a coughing fit. "What?!"

"Yeah, Kari told me this morning. She's back. Like, for good."

"Dude, we haven't seen that chick in like, so long!" Matt said.

"Guys, she was like, so fucking hot when she was thirteen. Imagine what she looks like now." Izzy said, trying hard to picture an older version of the pink haired beauty he had seen four years ago.

"Sexy as hell, is my bet." Said Joe, refusing the joint from Izzy.

"I can't wait to see her," said Tai.

"Hm, yeah." Joe said. He checked his watch. Fifteen minutes. "Wanna get going now?" he asked, getting up, off the bench, and grabbing his bag.

"Sure," Tai got up off the ground, and brushed dirt off of his jeans.

The other two boys followed suit. They hadn't bothered driving today. It was warm and sunny, so they decided to walk – soaking up as much fresh air as they could.

Their days of freedom were over. It was senior year. No more fucking around.

Well, maybe a _little_.

* * *

**Well, there's the end of chapter one! What did you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it, and I promise you a seond chapter within the next few days! I had this finished a few days ago, however, as soon as I went to submit it - Fanfiction like, died! But here it is, in all it's glory! Review if you like!**

**Song:** Halfway Home, by TV on the Radio


	2. Always

**A L W A Y S**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rose, Rest in Peace.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I do, I do not own Digimon

* * *

The four boys went through the large double doors. The fresh, September morning was left behind, being replaced by the stuffy, crowded hallways of Odaiba High School.

"Man, I really don't wanna be here!" Tai complained, picking up his skateboard.

"Just think" said Izzy, leading Tai and the other two boys towards the cafeteria. "Only ten more months until we graduate!"

"I don't think I can spend another ten minutes in this school, let alone months!" Joe said.

Matt smirked, "Let's just make it a kick ass ten months, deal?"

The three nodded in agreement, and entered the cafeteria. A row of tables greeted them, behind each table sat a staff member holding a stack of white papers. Their schedules.

The four guys lined up in front of their appropriate table, and waited.

-x-

Sora never overslept. Never, not once. On weekends she'd be up at eight o'clock, so why did the one day she happens to sleep in, have to be the first day of senior year?

She quickly got dressed in a denim skirt and green t-shirt. Her long, flaming red hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail, and she slipped her feet into her sequined flats she had just purchased.

She squinted her eyes at the digital clock, resting on her nightstand. She had twenty minutes. She grabbed her tennis gear, her knapsack and car keys, she raced out of her apartment and down the steps to the parking lot.

She would have just enough time to go grab a coffee and make it to school before the bell rang. The school president couldn't be late for the first day now, could she?

-x-

Mimi waited patiently in line; she had been waiting for like, twenty minutes. Why did it take so long just to grab a schedule? Her honey-coloured eyes scanned the crowded room, before finally stopping on the redhead who just walked through the door.

Her eyes widened, as she took in the sight of her former-best friend. A Starbucks cup in her hand, and a wide smile on her face, she waved around the room. What was she? Prom Queen? And since when did _Sora_ wear skirts?

Before Sora could notice her, Mimi dropped her gaze and began picking at the gray polish on her nails. Through the corner of her eye, Mimi watched as Sora got closer and closer, until finally joining the line.

"Name please, dear?"

Mimi looked up to the face of an old woman. "Tachikawa. Mimi Tachikawa" She spoke in barely a whisper – she didn't want Sora hearing her.

Like it mattered. The old woman repeated back "Mimi Tachikawa?" quite loudly, as she flipped through the stack of papers in front of her. "Here you go, have a lovely day!"

She muttered a "thank you" before spinning around, and coming face to face with Sora.

_Oh God,_ Mimi thought.

"Hey, Mimi" Said Sora, her ruby eyes meeting Mimi's.

"Hey…"

"You look so different!" Sora stared at the girl in front of her. Her hair hung loosely down her back, and her eyes were framed with thick black mascara. She wore a short gray dress, (or maybe it was a long t-shirt) with ripped, black nylons and a pair of black high heels. "You look really great."

This was so awkward. "Yeah, you look good too."

"Next, please."

Sora looked passed Mimi at the woman waiting. "I guess I'll see you around. It was – it was nice seeing you again, Mimi"

"Yeah…" Mimi said quietly, "Bye."

-x-

Fifteen year old Kari Kamiya stood next to her boyfriend, comparing their schedules.

"We have science, English and math together!" Kari exclaimed happily. She was so sure the two would be separated all year, just like in grade nine.

"That's great!" T.K Takaishi smiled, folding up his own schedule and slipping it in the pack pocket of his jean shorts. "So," he said, looping his arm through Kari's, "I think it'll be a good year."

"I think so, too."

-x-

Tai settled himself in a stiff chair, at the back of the classroom. He figured photography would be an easy course, taking pictures wasn't all that hard, and photography students hardly ever stayed in class, they were always outside taking pictures. This would be the perfect class.

Two girls immediately sat down next to him.

"Hey Tai," one said, fluttering her eyelashes. "How was your summer?"

He was used to this kind of behaviour. Girls were always throwing themselves at him and Matt. Normally, he would flirt around a bit just for fun, but a girl entering the room caught his attention. His eyes followed her, as she sat down in the empty seat directly in front of him.

He watched as pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, and lift her big black purse onto her desk. She rested her elbow on the table, and sat her chin in her hand.

_That has to be her_, he thought to himself. His eyes still fixed on the back of her head. _Should I say hello? Will she even remember me?_

-x-

She knew he was sitting behind her. She could feel his eyes watching her. Why did she have to take photography class? She scratched the back of her neck, and subtly looked over her shoulder. Yep, still staring.

She dug her hands in her purse, feeling around for whatever it was she searched for. _There's so much shit in here_, she thought making a mental note to clean out her purse tonight.

She felt her phone, her iPod, lip gloss, hand lotion, spare change, credit cards and her collection of key chains before finally finding a pen and a scrap of paper.

_Long time no see_

She folded the paper, and held it over her shoulder waiting for Tai to grab it.

He accepted it and read the short message. She still dots her I's with hearts, he smiled slightly and took his pen to the paper. He stretched over his desk and tapped her shoulder. She grabbed the note.

_Yeah, four years later.  
How've you been?_

She folded the note up, and sat it in front of her.

"When I call your name come pick up a camera. Now, these are school property so…" Their teacher, Mister Horishini continued on with what seemed like an endless list of camera rules.

Mimi waited impatiently. Finally, the teacher started calling out names.

"Anaki, Brittney"

One of the girls sitting with Tai stood up, and headed for the front of the class. She wore a tiny red skirt, compared to her pale arms; her legs were orange, and streaky.

Mister Horishini continued calling out names.

"Kamiya, Taichi"

Tai winced at his first name being called out. "Just Tai," he said coolly, standing up and walking towards the front desk.

Mimi watched him. He was dressed in a pair of distressed jeans, that fitted quite nicely, and a yellow t-shirt. His hair was just as big as it ever was.

As he returned back to his seat, he smiled at her, and she could feel the corners of her mouth twitching.

A few more named were called before, finally "Tachikawa, Mimi"

Once again, he stared at her. His eyes drifted down her body. God, her dress was so short. From the corner of his eye, he could tell that every other guy in the room was also checking her out.

She grabbed a camera, and fiddled with it a bit, before finally turning back around. Her eyes immediately locked onto his, neither of them broke their gaze until she sat back in her seat.

She tuned out Mister Horishini explaining the functions of each bit on the camera, and stared out the window, remembering the last time she saw Tai…

Four Years Earlier

_"I'm going to miss you so much, Tai" Hot tears were running down her face._

_He was sitting cross legged in front of her, on his living room floor. She had just stopped by to say goodbye. "I'm going to miss you too, Meems. But we'll still talk, right? Like, you can call anytime, or e-mail me, or whatever."_

_She wiped at her eyes. The minimal amount of mascara she wore smudged. "B- But, it won't be the same." She whispered._

_He pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her pink hair, "We're going to be friends always, Meems."_

_She held the cloth of his shirt in a fist, her head rested on his shoulder. She could feel her tears wetting the fabric that barred her from his skin. "Always?" she asked._

_"Always."_

* * *

**I know this wasn't that good, and kind of boring - not to mention super late! I've had a busy week, and haven't had time until now to write this. Hopefully it was satisfactory. I promise a quicker update and a better chapter next time! Thanks for reading ! xoxo**

**Song: **Always, by Blink-182


	3. Apple Shampoo

**A P P L E S H A M P O O **

Please yell at me for taking forever to update.

**Disclaimer:** This girl ain't own no Digimon.

* * *

Sora collected her things, shoving them into her backpack and followed her friend, Suki out of the classroom.

"I'm so happy its lunch," Sora said with relief, "Biology and Chemistry are not a great way to start off the morning!"

Suki laughed, "I know! But I guess it could be worse. Izzy's got advanced Calculus and advanced Physics."

Sora smiled at how Suki's whole face lit up whenever she mentioned Izzy. She was happy for them, they made a great couple.

"Speaking of Izzy," Suki said, looking at the watch around her wrist, "I have to go find him. I'll see you later, Sor!"

"Bye!" She smiled and waved, as Suki rain down the crowded hallway.

Sora turned the opposite way, and headed towards her locker. She grinned as her locker came into sight, and the boy leaning up against it.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing her softly.

"Hey," She said, as their lips parted. "How was your morning?"

He brushed a strand of blond hair, away from his icy blue eyes. "Shitty, boring… The usual. I was kind of upset I missed you this morning."

Sora smiled sympathetically. "Sorry, I was running late." She turned away from him, and spun the dial on her lock, before dropping in her books.

"S'ok." Matt said, still smiling at his girlfriend, he snaked his arm around Sora's waist. "Have you seen Tachikawa yet?"

"Mhm, this morning. She wasn't too talkative though. She can't still be mad at me!"

"You never told me, what did you even do to her?" Matt asked.

"It was nothing, it was just so stupid. And, I apologized, like a million times."

Matt looked down at the redhead, "Don't worry. She's probably just overwhelmed right now – moving back here, and all. Give it a few days, and you two will be BFFL's again."

Sora burst out in a fit of laughter, "BFFL's? Matt, you're so lame."

He winked at her, "Thanks, I try."

-x-

Tai waited patiently in the cafeteria food line. Thankfully, it was shorter than usual. He stared down at his delicious options – so it wasn't really gourmet food, but he was starving.

"What can I get you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Hmm, some noodles, a hamburger and French fries please." His mouth was practically watering. He took his food and put it on a plastic tray.

"Hungry?" Asked a voice from behind him, that sweet, almost dream like voice he once knew so well.

He turned around to face her. "Oh, yeah. You know, like starving."

The corners of her mouth slowly turned up. "You're appetite hasn't changed, has it?"

He laughed, "Not at all," He gestured to her. "Yours has, though."

She looked down in her hands, where a single green apple sat, and a bottle of cream soda. She looked back at him, "I'm not too hungry."

They began walking away from the line together. He led her outside, where students gathered around picnic tables eating their lunches, or discussing their summers.

"D'you wanna come sit with us?" He jerked his thumb towards their left. She looked over at the table, which sat all of her former friends - excluding Izzy.

"Oh, it's alright. I'll just- No. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking towards his friends, than back at her.

"Yeah, you go ahead," She turned to walk somewhere else.

"Here," he grabbed her hand, "come with me,"

-x-

"That was her, wasn't it? With Tai?" Matt asked Sora. Sora nodded, biting into her sandwich.

"Well why aren't they sitting here? I want to see Mimi!" Kari asked, disappointingly.

"Maybe she's too good for us now," Yolei said bitterly. "And what was she wearing? She looks like she belongs on a street corner."

Britney, Yolei's friend, bit her lip, trying to hold back her laughter. "She's in my photography class. She was totally flirting with Tai, it was so pathetic." She rolled her eyes.

"You mean more pathetic than _your_ constant flirting with him?" Sora defended

"Shut up, Takenouchi!" Britney shot back. She turned to face Yolei again, and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulders. "If Mimi and Tai start dating, I'll be so fucking pissed." She whispered, hoarsely.

Yolei laughed, "Tai has good taste, don't worry."

-x-

Tai sat down beneath a tall, maple tree on the lush green grass, and patted the ground next to him. Mimi sat down, and leaned against the bark of the tree. The sunlight poured onto their faces. He looked at her, she was staring straight ahead. It was kind of exciting sitting there, with her. He felt on the edge of his seat (or lack of), he wasn't sure why.

"You could've sat with them." Mimi spoke, breaking the silence.

Through a mouth full of noodles, Tai managed "Nah, s'ok."

She nodded, and begun twisting them stem of the apple until it snapped off. "So, like, do you guy's party?"

Tai's eyes lit up, "Fuck yeah!"

She laughed, "When?"

He thought for a second. "A week from now – the thirteenth. It's the homecoming dance, than a party at Matt's after. You in?" he asked.

"I always thought homecoming was some big football game…"

"Oh, it is." He closed his eyes for a brief second, remembering what Sora had told him earlier that day. "The football game goes from six o'clock to eight. Than, it's the dance - it's not formal, or anything. Most people just wear what they wore to the game. That goes until about eleven o'clock, I think. _Than_, it's party time!"

"Sounds quite eventful."

He laughed, "Matt's party's are always fucking sick. It'll be great. You should definitely come."

Mimi smiled, "I'll think about it."

"Good." He said, after swallowing a very large bite of his hamburger. "At least come to the football game. Guess whose playing center?" He smiled proudly.

"Football, eh? What ever happened to soccer?"

"Soccer season starts next month." He winked, "I'm captain of that, too."

"I'll be there. Just for you,"

"Good."

"Great."

"Eat your apple."

-x-

Matt and the three other boys sat in the park for the second time that day. Joe had his homework sprawled out on the grass in front of him; Izzy was preparing a joint, while Matt and Tai sat lazily after a tedious day at school.

"Do you remember that time we all came here?" Tai gestured to the area around them. "We just came back from the Digital World – we were trying to find the eighth child…"

"Haha, yeah. And, it turned out to be Kari." Izzy said.

"Yeah…" Joe looked up from his work. "You guys made me call all the names in your phonebooks. That sucked."

"Good times…"

* * *

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE forgive me! I had zero inspiration to write, until the other day. Which was when I finished this chapter, only to accidentally DELETE it an hour later. So, this morning, I quickly whipped this up, which is kind of like the deleted one, only shorter and less detailed. I promise you, as soon as I post this, I'm working on the next chapter and will hopefully post it by tonight! I'm going to Niagra tomorrow until Friday, so hopefully I'll have another update than. **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, and reading! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this - and I hope you aren't too disappointed!**

**ALSO, read: **Hot Girls, Fast Cars, by PrincessJaded (It's really great!)

**Song: **Apple Shampoo, by Blink-182 (Two Blink songs in a row?! Who else is so happy for their reunion? ME ME ME)


	4. Time to Pretend

**T I M E T O P R E T E N D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

* * *

The next few days were just as uneventful as the first. Everyone was so glad Friday had finally arrived. Mimi was at her locker, grabbing her homework for the weekend, when she felt a tapping at her shoulder. She spun around to become face to face with Sora.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Sora smiled.

The two stood there facing each other in silence for a few seconds, before Sora finally opened her mouth.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?" She asked. "Maybe go get a coffee or something?"

Mimi nodded her head, sending her brown hair to bounce around her shoulders. "That will be okay," she said.

Smiling, Sora told her to meet her at two o'clock.

-x-

Mimi walked home from school, it was a beautiful day. The sun was farm against her face. It was breezy, and not too hot. She passed by the soccer field, and turned to look. It was a stretch of fresh, green grass – nothing else, aside from the two goal posts and few benches.

She crossed the field, the heel of her shoes digging into the soft earth below, and made her way to the third bench from the left. Engraved into the eroded wood, said "_M.T + S.T = BEST FRIENDS FOREVER_"

Mimi ran her fingers over the message, she remembered the exact day she had carved this. She and Sora sat here, watching Tai's soccer game. It was right after school, so they had brought their homework to do. While Sora was busy with her fractions, Mimi took a pen, and scratched the words into the wood. Sora looked over and smiled, taking the pen from Mimi's hands and added in 'Forever'.

This was also the spot where Mimi had first admitted to Sora that she liked Tai. Mimi was afraid Sora would be upset; everyone had thought she liked Tai. However, she assured Mimi she much preferred the brooding, artsy type – like Matt, which sent the two into a fit of giggles.

It was also the spot, where Mimi told Sora she was moving to America. The two girls sat here for hours, just crying together. Between sobbing, they decided to have a goodbye party, in Mimi's honour…

Four Years Earlier

_Sora sat down beside Tai, he looked miserable._

_"What's wrong?" She asked._

_He didn't meet her eyes. "I'm going to miss Meems so much…"_

_"We all are," Sora said, putting an arm around his shoulder to comfort him. "We're all still going to be friends! Her father even said she could visit however often she wanted!"_

_"It's not only that, it's…" His voice trailed off._

_"What, Tai?"_

_"I like her. Like, more than a friend, you know? I don't want her to leave, but maybe we could do a kind of long distance thing. What do you think? Does she like me too, Sor?" His dark brown eyes met her ruby ones. She noticed he was verging on tears, she slowly shook her head._

_"Tai, I'm –I'm really sorry, but Mimi has only ever thought of you as, well, as a friend. She – She likes Matt." She hated lying to him; she didn't even know why she did it. "I'm so sorry…"_

_Mimi watched from behind as Tai got up to leave. How could she? How could her best friend do that to her?_

Present Day

Sora got dressed in a pair of white shorts, and green t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and car keys, and headed for the front door. One look at the day outside sent her car keys into her purse. She would walk, she had twenty minutes to spare anyways. She walked down the apartment steps and headed towards Starbucks.

-x-

"Mom, I'm going out!" Mimi called out.

"Have fun!" Satoe called back, from somewhere in the large house.

Mimi slipped her feet into a pair of old, beat up, black converse shoes, which completed her outfit of denim short shorts, and a large white button up shirt she found in her dresser, which was presumably her fathers.

She started down the street, and put her sunglasses on. She was curious as to what Sora wanted; she couldn't have just wanted to hang out for fun, could she?

Mimi turned the corner, and in the distance saw the familiar sight of Starbucks. Her and Sora used to go get a coffee, and sit down, thinking they were so mature. They would make up stories about their 'boyfriends' and their 'jobs' so the customers around them would overhear. They were thirteen years old.

Mimi pulled open the door and looked around. A flame of red hair caught her eyes, sitting near the windows in a large leather chair. She walked over to her. "Hey,"

"Oh, hey, Mimi!" Sora stood up, and handed Mimi a pink drink. "Strawberries and Crème frappuccino, right?"

Mimi smiled, "You still remember?" she accepted the drink.

"Of course, it's probably the most disgusting thing on the menu," Sora laughed.

"Hey! It is not! And what did you get?" Mimi looked down at Sora beverage of choice. "A caramel frappuccino? Now those are gross!"

"They aren't!" Sora defended, picking up her drink, and taking a long sip. "Mmm delicious!"

Mimi laughed, taking a sip of hers. "Mmm, more delicious."

Sora smiled, "It's really nice out, d'you wanna walk?"

Mimi nodded, and followed Sora out the doors.

-x-

Yolei and Brittany sat in the bleachers, watching the football practise.

"Tai is so fucking hot in those tights" Brittany said, gazing down at the field.

"He totally wants you," Yolei said, matter-of-factly. "He was checking you out when we got here."

"Obviously."

-x-

"Enjoying the familiar sights of Odaiba?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Mimi said quietly, "I've forgotten how much I like it here…"

"What brings you back here? Your fathers business? Or, are you here for good?" the redhead asked curiously.

"For good. It's just me and my mom, though."

"What happened to your dad?" She asked, "Oh, I mean you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to-"

"No, it's okay" Mimi smiled. "He was having an affair – with my mom's best friend." She took a sip of her drink, "So my mom and I packed up and left."

"I'm so sorry," Sora said, sympathetically. "Are you – are you and your mom okay?"

Mimi nodded, smiling, "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks"

"Good,"

-x-

"Good practise today, boys! We're for sure going to kick some ass on Friday!" shouted the football coach, Mister Hadachi, as he entered the change room.

"We better," Matt said, angrily. "We never practise on weekends!"

"Hey man," Tai said, punching his best friends arm, "If we lose, think of how shitty your party will be. We need all of the practise we can get!"

Izzy sighed tiredly from Tai's left. "I _still _can't believe you suckered me into trying out for the team, Tai."

Tai laughed, "And I _still_ can't believe you made the team!"

-x-

"I was here, yesterday." Mimi said, sitting down beside Sora.

Sora looked down at the carving, "I don't even know why I did it."

"Did what?" Mimi asked. Though, she knew perfectly well what Sora was talking about.

"Telling Tai. I guess I was jealous, Tai liked you, and you liked him. I liked Matt, and he was with a different girl every day. I thought that if I can't have my guy, you shouldn't either." She sipped her drink, "It was so stupid of me, and I didn't mean for us to fall out because of it. I'm really sorry, Meems." She looked up, her ruby eyes were glistening with tears that looked as though they were ready to roll down her face.

"I was so pissed at you," Mimi said, "A part of me probably still is. But, the truth is we were such good friends, and to let some guy come between us like that is just so stupid. I overreacted completely, and I guess I'm sorry, too."

Sora smiled, at her brunette friend, "Forgiven and forgotten?"

"Forgiven and forgotten." Mimi repeated.

* * *

**How's that for a speedy quick update? Another filler chapter, but it answered the question 'What, oh what did dear Sora do?' I have everything planned from homecoming and on, but until than I'm just working in some background information, and stuff. I think the next chapter will be the school week, up until Friday. Than homecoming day/night will be one, long, eventful chapter, that will truly bring out the party monster in all these characters ;) **

**Song: **Time to Pretend, by MGMT


	5. She's Got You High

**S H E ' S G O T Y O U H I G H**

Updating frenzy? Yeah, I think so. Be ready for longer, better, faster (updating), stronger? chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon isn't mine, neither is the song used.

* * *

Monday morning dragged on slowly. When the bell for lunch rang, it was almost like a hallelujah chorus. Students poured out of their classrooms, and headed down to the cafeteria.

Mimi stood in the line, and placed a salad and bottle of cream soda onto her tray. She paid the cashier and headed outside.

"Mimi! Hey!" She spun around to find Tai heading towards her.

"Tai, hey!" She smiled.

"Sit with us at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

She followed him to the table where a group of people sat. "Hey," She said, sitting down between Tai and Joe.

"Hey Mimi," they all said.

"Now that we're all here, I was thinking…" Sora began, smiling broadly.

"That's never good," Matt joked, before having Sora playfully slap the back of his head.

"Anyways," She continued, "The twentieth, twenty-first, and twenty-second… Anyone have plans?"

"Not that I know of."

"Nope,"

"Nah"

"Don't think so."

Sora smiled, "Great! I was thinking we could go camping, and have like a party in the woods. But, like just us, you know?"

Matt smiled at his girlfriend, "I could go for that," Everyone agreed.

"It'll be so fun. Just drinking, hanging out, and stuff. Izzy can you drive? Your van, it holds seven, right?"

Izzy nodded.

"Yay!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. "This will be sick!"

-x-

"Okay, so this is the plan," Brittany said, to Yolei. They were sitting at a table further away from the others. "I'll cheer him on at the game, flirt with him during half-time, or whatever it's called. Than, at the dance, I'll be looking so hot, we'll dance a bit, but than I'll go dance with someone else…"

"Perfect," Yolei said, "Make him want what he can't have,"

"Shut up, I'm not done. Than, when we're both fucking hammered at Matt's, we'll head up into Matt's room and I don't think I need to explain the rest." She winked.

-x-

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, than. Bye, Meems!" Tai said, as Mimi slipped out of the seat in his pickup truck. She slammed the door, and turned back to face him, through the opened window.

"Want to come in?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure." He got out of his truck, slammed the door and followed Mimi up the front path and into the turquoise house.

"Wow" He said, looking at the impressive inside. "This is really nice."

"Yeah," She smiled. "Come on,"

They made their way into the kitchen, where Mimi poured the two of them a drink, and grabbed a bag of chips.

On the way up stairs, they passed by Satoe laying on the couch, reading.

"Mom, you remember Tai, don't you?" Asked Mimi, leaning against the door frame.

"Tai!" She exclaimed, standing up, and walking towards the boy.

"Hello, Ms. Tachikawa."

"Well, you've certainly grown up to be an attractive young man, hasn't he, Mimi?"

Mimi laughed, rolling her eyes, "Let's go,"

The two teenagers headed upstairs into what Tai assumed was Mimi's room.

"I can honestly say, I think this room is bigger than my apartment," Tai said, astounded. He looked around, the green walls were covered with posters and her walk-in closet was opened, giving him full view of the disaster inside.

They sat down, resting their backs against the bed.

"I can't believe you can drink that." He said, watching her take a swig of her cream soda. He sipped his Coke slowly.

"It's really good," She opened the bag of chips and offered him some.

"Dill pickle is my favourite," he smiled, taking a handful, and stuffing them into his mouth.

"Mine too." She looked straight ahead of her, and took another sip of her drink.

He turned to look at her desk, where a stack of CD's stood. He got up and looked through them, before finally pulling one out.

"May I?" He gestured towards her CD player. She nodded her head.

He stuck the CD in, and turned to the appropriate song. He smiled as the guitar and drums filled the room.

"I love this song," Mimi said, shutting her eyes. He sat back down beside her. She was quietly humming along.

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do_

He tapped his fingers on his leg, in time with the music.

_You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you_

She was now singing along, quietly under her breath. Her eyes were still closed.

_Cause baby well be  
At the drive-in  
In the old mans ford  
Behind the bushes  
Till I'm screamin' for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

Tai sang out the words, loudly and completely off key. Mimi opened her eyes, surprised, and started laughing.

Through her laughing, she sang along, just as loudly, and completely off key.

_You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you_

There lyrics became unclear as the two struggled through out the song, laughing hysterically. Tai looked over at Mimi, her watering eyes made her makeup smudge. Her eyelashes were clumped together, and her cheeks were faintly pink.

She looked a mess, her voice was cracking, as she shouted out the words but never had he ever seen someone looking so beautiful.

She was fucking intoxicating; he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her.

-x-

"You look real cute when you're concentrating." Suki said happily. She was leaning against his leg, as he worked at his desk.

"You think so?" Izzy asked, putting down his pen, and looking down at her.

"Oh, most definitely!"

He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'm really happy you're going to come camping with us." He said.

"Oh, me too. I never pass up a good party." She winked, "Especially when a cute boy is involved."

"Same here," He agreed. "But, well, I mean when a cute girl is involved, not a boy…"

"I understand," she laughed.

-x-

Sora breathed in the delicious aroma. "Mmm, Matt that smells so good!" she said, clapping her hands together. "I'm starving!"

"It's just about done," He said, picking up a pair of tongs, and began filling Sora's plate with food.

"What's it called again? Eggplant, what?" She asked.

"Parmesanio." He laughed. "Eggplant Parmesanio"

"How Italian."

He carried the two plates over to the table where she sat, placing one before her, and one at the seat beside her, where he sat.

He poured her a glass of white wine (his fathers) and waited for her to take a bit.

He watched as she carefully cut a small piece off, and put it into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, before finally swallowing.

"Yamato?" She said.

"Yes?"

"This is absolutely scrumdiliumptious."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and laughed, "Why thank you, thank you. Really, you're too kind."

-x-

When their lips parted, Mimi stared at him. "Tai, you shouldn't of done that."

"I- I wanted to." He stammered. He didn't meet her gaze.

"But you shouldn't of."

"I'm sorry?" he said, almost whispering. He stood up to leave.

"No!" She said. She sounded more demanding than she meant to. "I mean, please stay."

"I really should get going now. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk out the door.

"Bye, Tai."

She heard him walking down the steps, saying goodbye to her mother, and shouting the front door.

He really shouldn't have done that.

-x-

The next few days, Tai had been avoiding Mimi. Sure, it was childish but he couldn't face her. It had all been going well, until she caught up with him Thursday after the final bell rang.

"Tai, I'm sorry okay?" She pleaded. She was following closely behind him, as he made his way towards the student parking lot. "It's not that I don't like you," She grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. "I do like you, but I'm not ready for anything like that." She sighed.

"Why not?" he asked, his normally kind voice was bitter.

"I'll do something stupid, I'll mess everything up." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "I'll break your heart."

"Yeah? Well, I'm willing to take that chance."

She shook her head, before whispering "I'm not."

* * *

**Okay, okay, hopefully you guys enjoyed the triple update! I can assure you the next chapter (Homecoming) will be fantastic, long, and full of drama. I wont be posting again until Friday, so give me lots of reviews to come back too ;) **

**I know these chapters mainly focus on Mimi/Tai, so tell me who you want the attention to fall on, in upcoming chapters. I hope you guys are having a great week, and I look forward to hearing your opinions!**

**Songs: **She's Got You High, by Mumm-ra  
Talk Dirty to Me, by Poison


	6. Touchdown Turnaround

**T O U C H D O W N T U R N A R O U N D**

I bring you a terrible chapter, in hopes you'll forgive me (atleat a tiny bit?). THERE'S A MESSAGE AT THE END. READ IT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

Davis Motomiya scrambled to get his uniform on. He was late, and Coach Hadachi was not thrilled. The game was starting in less than ten minutes, and he hadn't had time to warm up yet. He shoved his helmet onto his head, and met his team mates in the gymnasium.

"Now that we're all ready," Coach Hadachi looked specifically at Davis, "Let's go out there and kick some ass!"

The group of boys, all donned in green and white erupted into cheers, throwing their hands in a pile between them, and shouted out some inaudible chant, only they knew.

From outside, a girl's voice shouted into a megaphone "Can I get a big cheer for the Odaiba High Eagles!"

Coach Hadachi pushed open the gymnasium doors, and the team stormed out. The crowd burst into cheers, wagging homemade posters around, and shoving fists into the air excitedly. The yelps and whistles filled Davis' ears. He loved that familiar sound, he missed it during the summer.

-x-

Mimi sat cross legged in the grass with Sora and Suki. It was a warm September evening, so the cool grass felt nice against her bare legs. She nodded absentmindedly at whatever Sora was saying – something about the dance, and looked onto the field. The game was just beginning, and she could see Tai was in possession of the ball. She watched until she got bored, and focussed back onto Sora and Suki.

"So what's up with you and Tai, eh?" Suki winked, giggling.

"Nothing."

"Oh, don't give us that bullshit!" Sora said, "There's definitely something!"

Mimi shook her head, her dark hair falling in front of her face. "Nothing."

-x-

Matt took off his helmet, smiling. It was half time, and they were in the lead. His azure eyes scanned the crowd, looking for that redheaded girl. However, she found him first, coming up behind him, getting on her tippy toes and kissing his neck.

"Hey," she breathed into his warm skin, before he turned around to give her a proper kiss.

"Hey," he smiled, lazily.

"You're doing great!" She nodded towards the lit up scoreboard ahead of them. "You guys are definitely going to win."

"Mhmm, we better," He whispered, kissing her jawbone lightly. "Or else tonight won't be much fun."

His lips moved down to her neck, as she proceeded to tell him that tonight would be fun, no matter what.

-x-

Across the field, Tai grabbed his water bottle from the bench and chugged it. The cold water touched his hot skin, and it felt nice. He looked over to the bleachers, his eyes met hers. They looked at one another for a moment, before she finally turned away. As usual, she looked completely gorgeous. She wore fitted white denim short-shorts and a pair of beat up black converse sneakers. He waited for her eyes to meet his again, but he knew they wouldn't. She would make sure of it.

A voice came over through the megaphone, announcing the players to get back onto the field. He shoved his helmet over his mass of brown hair, and followed his team mates back to the game.

-x-

An hour later, the game finished, sending Odaiba High into a fit of cheers. They won by a landslide, and the school joined the victorious team mates on the field, surrounding them. Mimi sat back, and watched the brunette boy, pumping a tan fist into the air, and engulfing Matt into a manly embrace.

She searched through her purse, and pulled out her cell phone. She searched through her contacts, finally clicking onto Sora's name, and composed a message.

"Skipping the dance. See U Matt's"

-x-

By the time Kari and T.K arrived at the dance, it was already ten o'clock. They met up with Yolei, who was dancing with Brittany and another brunette girl.

"Hey guys," Yolei shrieked, excitedly. "Is this not so much fun?" She grabbed the two and hugged them tightly. "I am having soooo much fun!" She yelled, giggling uncontrollably.

"Is she drunk?" T.K whispered into Kari's ear.

She laughed, "I think so." She turned to Brittany, "Have you seen Davis around?"

"Naw, girl. If I see him, I'll holler at you!" She laughed as though she had told the funniest joke. It was clear the three of them were all incredibly intoxicated.

What a fun night this will be.

* * *

***Hides under a rock* OKAY OKAY. I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER, AND WHEN I FINALLY DO - IT'S TERRIBLE. I'M SORRY! but like, right now - I'm working on the most amazing chapter ever - and I wont sleep until I post it! PROMISE.**

**I've been super busy lately with work and school and boys ;) Hahah, I'm really sorry! And I hope you guys still wanna read this! Be prepared for an update TONIGHT. Love you guys!**

**Song: **Touchdown Turnaround, by HelloGoodbye


	7. The Party Song

**T H E P A R T Y S O N G**

LOL I'M BACK :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

Tai brought a plastic cup to his lips, and drank the red fluid it held. Yep. Someone had definitely spiked the punch. He figured someone had, after watching about three boys puke all over the restroom.

"Lightweights," he laughed to himself, his dark eyes scanned the room before him. There was an air of excitement, as everyone anxiously awaited this lame dance to be over, so Matt's party would begin.

His eyes fell on Sora, who was standing in line for the restrooms, with Suki. No Mimi in sight, he quickly noted. Where was she?

He continued searching the mass of dancing bodies, but no luck. She wasn't there.

He turned around, to find Izzy standing behind him.

"Hey, man" Tai said, failing to shake all thoughts of Mimi from his head.

"Wanna go outside?" Izzy asked, bringing his fingers to his lips – as though he was smoking a joint.

Without hesitation, Tai agreed and followed Izzy out the gymnasium doors. The night air was slightly breezy, but still relatively warm, especially since it was a quarter passed ten.

In case of being caught, the boys crossed the parking lot, and made there way to a grouping of trees, where several boys already sat.

As Izzy and Tai settled down on the grass, lighting a joint, the listened in on whatever the other guys were saying.

"He's totally getting some," a boy from the football team said, "That's why he was late, tonight. He was getting some ass!"

"Who's this?" Izzy asked.

"Motomiya," another footballer answered.

Tai and Izzy exchanged glances, before laughing hysterically. "Ha-ha, yeah, right!" Tai laughed, as he proceeded to smack Izzy on the back, who was choking on inhaled smoke.

"Now, that's funny!" Izzy wiped at his watering eyes, before beginning to laugh again.

"I know right?" The first boy said, "but, apparently she's like, super hot."

"Who in their right mind would date Davis?" Another guy asked, from Tai's right.

"Some desperate slut, most likely."

-x-

Davis sat upright, and checked his watch. It was almost eleven. He was in the back of a car, that didn't belong to him, nor did it belong to the girl he was with. They had found it unlocked on some deserted road.

"Do you still wanna go to Matt's?" He asked, turning to look at her. She was collecting her clothes from the front seat.

She pulled his green football jersey over her head, "Absolutely."

-x-

The music was so loud, Matt could feel is pulsing through his body. It was some weird-ass drum and bass Izzy had mixed the previous night, but everyone seemed to love it. He looked around the spacious room, a few couples were going at it on the couches that had been pushed against the walls, others were dancing feverishly to the music, and a group of people gathered at the kitchen table, smoking their joints and indulging into whatever food was laid out.

He danced with a few girls, out of boredom. Sora had to clean up after the dance, being student president – so she wasn't due to arrive for another thirty minutes or so. He grabbed a generic red party cup off of the kitchen counter, and drank whatever it contained - some fruity, pussy drink.

He handed the cup to some already-drunk girl, and stepped over the legs of some passed out female and made his way to the fridge, pulling out a can of his preferred alcohol.

"Hey, man!"

Matt spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. "Tai, hey!" He handed Tai a can identical to the one he held for himself. "About time you got here,"

Tai opened the can before taking a sip, "I'd never miss out on an Ishida party."

-x-

Davis walked up the steps leading to Matt's front door. He heard her beat up sneakers behind him. He could hear the blaring music, and people shouting from inside.

"Ready?"

He turned around to see her nodding her head. He grabbed hold of the doorknob, twisted and pushed…

-x-

Tai looked around, wondering where Matt had gone off to. His eyes looked towards the front door, in which Davis just entered from. Interested to see who this mystery girl was, Tai focused on the figure that was still outside, who was clutched onto Davis' hand.

There she was. Dressed in Davis' football jersey, which reached her knees, and her old converse. Hand in hand with Davis, was Mimi.

His eyes followed the couple, as they made their way around the room. Mimi and Davis? Davis and Mimi? What the fuck!

He headed into the kitchen and poured himself a mixture of drinks, and downed it. Followed by another, and another.

"Yo, guy! Slow down," Joe entered the kitchen, holding a water bottle, "What's wrong?"

Tai wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

-x-

Davis snaked an arm around Mimi's tiny waist, and watched as she brought a Smirnoff to her lips. She tilted the bottle upward and downed it instantly.

"Let's dance." She stood up, without waiting for a reply, and weaved her way through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

Davis followed her into the middle of the heap, where she had already begun swaying her body to the music.

It wasn't long before Davis and Mimi were sweating, and grinding just like the rest of them. Her dark makeup smudged under her eyes, and her hair stuck to her face and damp clumps.

His hands ran up and down her body, before finally stopping on her face, where he brought his lips and began a heated make out session. Her lips and tongue tasted like green apple, from whatever beverage she had drank earlier, as he worked his own tongue inside her mouth.

-x-

"Hey babe, how's going?" A boy from Sora's class stopped in front of her, his face just inches from hers.

"Fine, thanks, excuse me," She tried moving passed him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Aw, come on, Takenouchi, let's dance," He grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her closer to him, where he than wrapped his arms around her, and proceed to dance wildly.

"Let – go – of – me!" She struggled trying to get out of his grip, but failed completely.

"Hey! Let go of her!" The boy let Sora go, and turned around to face Matt.

"Why? You getting jealous?" He asked, smiling.

"Ha," Matt laughed. "Jealous, of you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Just get the fuck out of my house,"

"Okay, okay" He turned around to leave. "Actually," he spun back around. "I think I'll stay a while."

He lifted and fist, and sent a punch in Matt's direction, barely missing him.

In one quick moment, Tai was at Matt's side, sending his own fist into the boys face. One of the boys friends, one much larger and scary looking came to his aid, punching Tai in the lip, and another punch into his stomach.

"Stop it!" Sora's shrieks were lost on the music, and went unnoticed.

Matt grabbed the second guy's shoulder, and spun him around, colliding his own fist into the boy's nose.

"Now," Matt wiped the blood from his lip. "Get the fuck out,"

The two boys did as they were told, but not before punching Izzy in the stomach on their way out.

"Now what the fuck was that about?" Izzy asked, keeling over, clutching his stomach.

* * *

**I had this chapter written AGES ago, but I was planning on fixing it up, add more to it, but hey! What the heck? Might as well post it... Even if it's pretty crappy. Also, sorry for the absolute lack of updates! I was so busy with school, revising, exams, work, random high school drama and being too tired after dealing with all that to write. But, now it's summer, and I'm hardly working - so be ready for UPDATE CITY, LONGER CHAPTERS, INTENSE DRAMA AND A LOT OF ROMANCE/SECRETS/FIGHTING etc.**

**Read: **_In Search of the Two L's _by PrincessJaded

**Song: **The Party Song, by Blink 182 (EEEK! I'm seeing them August 23rd!)


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey readers!**

**I've decided to re-write this fic, as I haven't updated in months, and I have some new ideas!**

**Please check out the re-written (in progress), new version of Party Monster. It's called WILD WORLD.**

**I can assure you, it will be just as good as Party Monster, but perhaps a little better!**

**So check it out and subscribe!**

**Thanks!**

**Emily**


End file.
